


Awake

by dozmuffinxc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozmuffinxc/pseuds/dozmuffinxc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wakes up in the hospital wing after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. For the "kiss meme" challenge "Jawline Kiss" to the pairing Bill/Fleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/gifts).



The smell of antiseptic potion and warm starch hit Bill with all the force of a sledgehammer. _Were smells supposed to be this… painful?_

All of his senses were performing at the top of their potential. Bill didn’t even need to open his eyes to know that he was in a large ward, about 30 feet squared, that was practically empty. The exception was seated next to him, and he had no trouble identifying who that was.

“Fleur.”

His voice came out in a strange, low rumble that he attributed to disuse but that sounded peculiarly like a growl.

“Bill!” Her familiar, lilting accent was music to his ears, and for one moment, he felt supremely and irreparably happy.

“’Ow are you feeling, my love?” She sounded equal parts concerned and cheerful, a sad attempt at comfort, he supposed. He squinted against the light filtering in through a window somewhere above his bed and he could just make out the soft curve of her face, the vibrant, lively blue of her eyes, and the alluring slant of her full, rosy lips.

“Rather like I’ve been on the losing side of a fight with a Hungarian Horntail,” he grimaced, “but otherwise, never better.”

Tears filled her eyes, and for a moment, he thought he could catch his reflection in her glistening irises. 

Bandages. Blood. Greyback…

“How bad is it,” he demanded, struggling to keep his voice low.

“Madame Pomfrey says zat you have not contracted zee disease,” Fleur murmured, reaching out to caress his cheek, “and Remus says zat, at ze worst, you may take your steak a leetle on ze bloody side.” Her smile was weak but genuine, and he hated to spoil the moment with his next question.

“And… my face? Fleur, tell me – is it really bad?”

“Oh, Bill,” she breathed, leaning in so close that her features became a blur until he could feel the soft press of her lips along his jaw, just above the raw ache of a healing wound.

“You ‘ave never looked more ‘andsome.”


End file.
